My name is Adia
by ISnortSugar
Summary: Adia goes from normal, to one of Mr Tiny's prophetic creations. Taught by her long time friend, a vampire General, how will Adia cope when she is suddenly thrust into the world of Vampires?
1. Do you want to go on a trip?

Disclaimer: I am not Darren Shan. I do not claim to BE Darren Shan. This is merely a fanfiction.

Chapter 1

IT WAS late and night when I heard the tapping, and thought it nothing more than an owl trying to attack its reflection in my window. I groaned and rolled over to check the time. 12:30am. I groaned again and heard the tapping once more.

"Stupid owls." I mumbled, getting up and moving over to my window in the dark. I fiddled with the latch for a few seconds and when I finally had it unlocked I pulled the window up fast.

"Go away you bloo-" But it wasn't an owl that had been tapping at my window. It was a friend of mine. A vampire friend of mine. Oklin Doggart. I moved away from the window so he could get in and sat down on my bed, bringing my pink snoopy sheets up to cover my legs. "What are you doing here at 12:30? I thought you were an owl."

Oklin laughed at my sleepy voice and my eyes refused to stay open for more than a minute. "Hoot! No, I came here for a reason."

"And that is?" Usually I wasn't as blunt around my Vampire General friend as I was now. But that was because I was still half asleep.

"How would you like to come on a trip with me?"

My eyes literally shot open and fixed on Oklin. I regarded this question suspiciously and he laughed. "Are you serious? I've been asking that for nearly 8 years."

"I know. And now you've finished your schooling, and gone around the world. I figured…" He looked down at his feet, purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"I'd love to!" Even though I was still half asleep I would never pass up an opportunity like this. And that look could always draw me into doing things I otherwise wouldn't do.

"Great! We leave now." Oklin stood up, went over to the window and looked back at me. "Coming or not?"

I was slow to react, but as soon as it sunk in I tried to jump off the bed and hit the floor, I'd forgotten about the blankets. "Wait a second." I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick scrawled note to my parents saying I was going traveling with a friend. I'd finished school when I was 16, and they generally always let me do what I want. After the note had been stuck on my door, I put on some jeans and a proper shirt, my favorite pair of Converse and grabbed a warm jacket. "Now I'm ready."

"That was more than a second."

"Sorry. I meant 5 minutes." We both laughed and I climbed down the guttering next to my window after Oklin had jumped out. Once on the ground I thought it safe to ask the question I'd had sine said we were going, "So, where _are_ we going?" I didn't get a response straight away, but after a few seconds he turned around and grinned. I got the feeling this was going to be one of the most exciting, dangerous, interesting and memorable trip of my life.

So Oklin and I began the trek to the place only he knew about and I followed obediently without complaining once. We'd been walking for only a few hours when I started skipping and he looked at me like I'd pulled a rabbit out of my shirt.

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"About two, maybe three months."

I stopped skipping and looked at him. "Two or three _months_? That's a long time."

"387 years is longer." He said.

"True. Will you ever make me a vampire?"

"Maybe when you're older." Oklin smiled.  
I laughed and started walking next him. "Am I allowed to know where we're going?"

"Of course, I'd just rather keep it a secret."

"Ok! Don't tell me! I like secrets."

Oklin looked down at me and I smiled broadly. "Hop on my back, we'll flit until morning."

He bent down and I climbed on, hanging my arms loosely around his neck and holding on with my legs. He started running at first - because flitting isn't an instant thing- and when he got up to flitting speed he appeared to vanish to any human who might have been watching. I was still feeling rather tired, and ended up falling asleep on his back, not even waking up when he put me in a coffin once we'd reached a way station.

I woke up later than afternoon, just before sunset, and saw Oklin standing at the end of my coffin watching me and I got out, careful to lift my feet over the edge so I didn't trip.

"Are we going now?" I asked sleepily, yawning as I said it.

"Soon. Sunset is almost here."

I started to stretch and twist my joins out of their rigid sleepy state. Oklin moved over near the door and watched the sun slowly setting.

"Are you looking forward to the trip?" He asked me after watching the sun for a few minutes. I was in a yoga position and had my legs over my head, but I still managed to look up at him and smile, and then groaned as my position collapsed.

"Of course I am! Travelling to lands unknown with mystery shrouding my way," I stood up and walked over to him. "Why? Having second thoughts about inviting me?"

He looked down at me and smiled softly. "No. I wouldn't have asked anyone else." He rubbed my hair and I pulled away from him smiling. The sun had set low enough now that he went outside and started walking again. I followed, close on his heels.


	2. Welcome Adia

Chapter Two Me: I am not Darren Shan. I do not claim to BE Darren Shan. So far, the only people I own, are Adia and Oklin.

Darren, do you want to reply to the review?

Darren: DO I EVER!

**Babydemoncat **Gaz wishes to extend her thanks. Personally, she doesn't like any of her stories. It's awesome that you do. :D Enjoy chapter two, which I am dedicating to you.

Me: -taps foot, then smiles- Awwww. I love you both. –hugs Babydemoncat and Darren- One big happy family. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Two

We walked for hours without stopping, from sunset to sunrise and by the time the sun had come up, we found ourselves in a forest with more than enough cover from the sun. I was used to doing 4 or 5-mile daily runs, but we'd walked about 15 to 25 miles and I was exhausted!

We settled down far enough away from the road that no-one would stumble across us and Oklin put his robe over his face while I fell instantly asleep after propping myself against a tree. The chirping birds and soft rustle of the wind through the leaves sending me into a loving sleep.

Oklin and I slept the whole day until about half an hour before sunset. I was up just before Oklin and already doing some simple yoga stretches to work out the cramps of sleep.

"Good morning Oklin." I said standing up and stretching some more.

"Don't you mean night?" He smiled, doing his own just-woke-up stretches and rubbing his eyes.

"Well to you it's morning right? Since you aren't-"

Oklin started laughing, pushed me over – I was standing on one leg- and continued stretching. I kicked out at him and he moved out of the way, still laughing. I stood up and rolled my shoulders, getting into a fake fighting stance.

"Come on vampy. I'll take you on." It didn't look genuine and I started laughing.

"Come on sprite. Let's get walking." He said.

We took off at a steady pace, running when either of us got bored -so we ran a lot since I get bored easily on the road- and made a good 30 miles that day. At one stage we exited the forest and took a road, leaving the safety of the trees behind and walked briskly in the open.

The nights melted into the days, and the days melted into the nights. Most of the time we would find somewhere that sheltered Oklin from the sun, and sometimes he just covered himself up. I slept during the day as well, so I wouldn't feel tired as we walked at night. I got into the habit of waking up about half an hour before Oklin to do some stretches and go for a short run. I asked Oklin one night why we didn't flit anymore, he just looked at me, smiled and said: "We're getting closer." And I left it at that. I didn't want the surprise to be spoilt.

After a few days of walking where there was no nearby shade, we slept out in a cave, and the next day ended up in a snow flecked forest. It wasn't much, but it was enough to be freezing for me. I didn't tell Oklin this. I'd prove I could be as hard as any vampire. And he didn't look like he was bothered by the soft white mush. I asked Oklin how much further we had to go.

"We're almost there." He smiled.

I was happy to hear this as I'd lost feeling in my feet and would be happy just to sit down once we got where we were going.

It took us a week to get out of the forest (neither of us escaped without a few good cuts and scratches from some of the overhanging and dead branches that littered the forest) and due to the canopy, we hadn't seen the sky. But as soon as we got out, my mouth dropped in astonishment. There was a huge mountain looming directly in front of us no more than a mile away, and the ground between the forest and it was paved with nothing but snow, a few groups of trees and rocks. I was too busy looking over the mountain. Oklin was almost laughing at the look on my face.

"Welcome to Vampire Mountain Adia."

I swear if my mouth could have dropped any further; it would have. "Vuh- Vampire Muh-Mountain?" I stammered. This time Oklin did laugh as I turned to face him. My mouth crept back up and turned slowly into a smile, then my entire expression turned to confusion.

"But … humans aren't allowed in Vampire Mountain. Are they?"

Oklin smiled and continued to walk, completely avoiding my question.

Mer: YAY FOR CHAPTER 2!

Emz: Settle down Mer. It's only chapter two. Gaz has eight more lined up.

Gaz: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!

Darren: REVIEW! :D


End file.
